The NCIS Chronicles
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: A collaboration between aserene and VerityFrancesB, a collection of Jibbs one shots based upon random news stories. Rated for first chapter.
1. Intro

Breaking News – The NCIS Chronicles

What follows is a result of months of stupid, pointless and time wasting emails back and forth between aserene and VerityFrancesB. Verity, being the work shy secretary that she is, trolls the internet looking for amusing, disturbing and interesting news stories (anything to do get out of work!), emails them to aserene who then replies with story ideas.

At the end of each chapter we will add the link of the original story to show you how much we have digressed...

Some of them will be the Team, some of them funny, some of them serious…all of them JIBBS...naturally!

Enjoy.

aserene and V!


	2. Bad Habits

Bad Habits

* * *

Jen shifts uncomfortably in the pew. She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Whose bright idea was it to send Jethro undercover as a priest? There's something hot and twisted about seeing him in that symbol of purity and chastity, when she knows exactly what those talented hands can do, knows how those lips feel against her skin, knows the sounds he makes when she clenches around him. She shakes her head and looks at the massive crucifix above the altar. Lusting after a priest, even a fake one is making a _very _long stint in Hell look more and more likely.

The past four days spent at the small church, trying to trap whoever is killing military priests have been torture, as far as Jen's concerned. She needs to stay focused, because it's her partner that is being used as bait for the psycho, but Jesus, Jethro's doing his best to drive her insane, and it's definitely working. It doesn't help that many lonely older women have already tried to make their move on the insanely attractive new 'priest'. He wanders around the church, in_ that_ outfit, and every time she looks at him, he's licking his lips, or frowning slightly, his jaw muscles quivering, or leaning against a wall, all smooth lines and hard muscles. It's almost wrong to see him dressed as a man of the cloth, yet something about it is so right.

She looks up from her seat at the back of the church, and realizes that her mind has been wandering and the congregation has left, except for Jethro who is currently, one could only describe it as, lounging against the altar. His elbows are resting against the altar, pushing his hips forward and even from where she's sitting, Jen can see just how much this whole scenario is affecting him too. The almost instant flare of lust and attraction low in her stomach is nothing new, but it still catches her off guard. All Jen wants to do is walk up the aisle, press herself to him and let him take her right there on the altar. There's a bubble of hysteria that threatens to escape at the thought of committing sacrilege in a church, but she's stalking down the aisle before she's even aware that she has moved.

Gibbs watches her, a faint smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He knew it wouldn't take long for her to crack, she had been throwing him longing glances all week and now she's standing in front of him, close enough for him to see the way her pupils contract slightly, to hear her breathing pick up, to feel the heat of her body. When she licks her lips, and tilts her head to one side, exposing her neck deliberately, his control breaks.

Jen's gasp of surprise and the stifled moan that follows as his fingers encircle her arm and he drags her away from the altar make him nearly lose his footing. He practically drags her across the church, not that she's resisting much, opens the door to the confessional box and pulls her in after him. It's dark and warm and full of the intense, almost cloying smell of incense. She's straddling his lap and it's cramped and so surreal that for a brief second he wishes he could stay here, in the dark, her warm body plastered to his.

He can barely hear the sound of her elevated breathing over the sound of his own. He clamps his hands on her hips as she squirms in his lap, pressing as close to him as she can, pliant and willing. He squeezes until he knows she'll be wearing the marks of his fingers for days to come, and Christ if that thought doesn't make him want this all the more.

Jen's wriggling has him sucking his breath in. She head drops back, exposing her throat again and he can't resist. He leans forwards, runs kisses from the hollow at the base of her throat, up under her chin and carries on up, until he's kissing her, deep and hard, full of longing and a hint of disgust at their present surroundings.

The hand that worms between them, snaking under the habit and opening his pants is warm and _knowing_ and it makes him groan into Jen's mouth, back arching and one hand slipping up from her hip to grip the back of her neck, and he can feel her smirk against his mouth.

It's almost impossible to drag his mouth away from Jen's and the sight of those lips, and the tip of her tongue that darts out to moisten her lips is nearly enough to make him slam his mouth back over hers and keep kissing her. But he wants more, _needs_ more.

"Oh Christ Jen." His voice is raw and hoarse and she shudders at the lust in it.

"Let's not bring him into this Jethro." She murmurs in to his ear and then practically falls off his lap in urgency to free herself of clothing. He drags her back down as soon as her skirt is hitched around her waist. Jen has always been sure, stroking with a practiced ease that ties his insides into knots and makes it impossible to put a stop to this. It's so good, that his hips follow the motion of her hand for a few seconds, tangled up in the gut-wrenching pleasure. But he grabs her wrist and pulls her hand away, her moan of anticipation almost too loud in the confined space.

He pulls her mouth down to his again, swallowing the moan of _pleasure_ as he pulls her down onto him. Jen's back arches and she pauses, almost rigid in his lap. Gibbs pauses with her, then pulls Jen back to him, kissing the smooth skin of her neck at the same time as lifting his hips up, knowing that this is wrong and they are no doubt going to get caught, but utterly unable to stop when her fingers clutch at the material of his shirt.

Gibbs has to pull his mouth away from her neck in order to clamp a hand over her mouth, stopping the moan that was threatening to escape, groaning himself when a warm tongue licks at his hand. He takes his hand away and sees Jen biting her lip, trying to stay quiet. He thrusts up harder, fingers digging in almost painfully into her hips.

The sound of the door being wrenched open and the sharp intake of breath has his fingers digging into Jens arm. She lifts her head and grimaces at him, but doesn't turn round. But it's the sight of the priests white ashen face and his blasphemous curse that has them both scrabbling to rearrange clothes before they stumble out of the booth.

"Um…I can explain." Gibbs begins lamely, he can sense Jen next to him, hanging her head and he can only imagine that they look like two school children.

"You are a man of God…this…it's…" The old priest looks shocked as he gestures dumbly between Jen and Gibbs. Jen opens her mouth to protest and Gibbs shoots her a look that clearly says he will handle it.

But he didn't get the chance to 'handle' it. Gunfire shattering the stain glass windows of the Church drew their attention away and the two grabbed their guns.

"Guns in the church this is..." the old priest protested.

"Federal Agents," Jenny snapped not really interested in a lecture on sins. Gibbs had already started running in the direction of the shots and she needed to catch up. Minutes later she heard multiple shots followed by silence and picked up her pace hoping beyond hope that Gibbs was the one who had stopped firing. She came around the outside of the church to find Gibbs leaning over a squirming body.

"A monk from the congregation," he said as he stared at the man wiggling on the ground.

"They have committed sins, all of them! How could they support soldiers, God frowned upon wars."

"Ever heard of the crusades?" Jenny smartly commented. Gibbs grabbed her arm and held her away from the man as paramedics came and tended to the wounds.

"Really Jen, I think we..."

"If you two are quite finished with your sacrilegious behavior," the elder priest remarked stepping outside the church.

"Sir I can explain..." Gibbs paused at the elder man's raised hand.

"Considering you have just caught a murderer, and most likely saved my life as well as the other members of the cloth I will overlook this behavior this time. You will have to make peace with God, and ask forgiveness."

"Of course," Jenny said, knowing she was already going to hell, she was pretty sure God would laugh in her face because she still wanted Gibbs more than ever, but she still made her way toward the doors, Gibbs on her heels.

"Separately," The priest ordered, and Gibbs stopped in place letting Jenny go first. He sat down on the steps trying to figure out how to get them both out of here and to their hotel. The priest passed him on the stairs. "It could have been worse my son."

"I am...I do apologize Father, whatever punishment you see fit...but it wasn't her..."

"Oh I think there was equal blame, but as for it being worse, I could have ordered you to marry her in the sight of God to keep her honor, but I don't think that will be necessary."

"Of course Father," Gibbs sighed. The elder priest watched as the young red head walked back out and met her partner's eyes before nodding in the direction of a blue sedan. The man quickly went inside and was out within minutes jogging over to the car. He had shed his robes and so was free to kiss the woman which is exactly what he did.

* * *

Nine Years Later

Holiday Services

Gibbs watched as his team scouted the Church out before entering quietly and respectfully. For this year's joint holiday service an elder military priest had been asked to give the blessings. SecNav had all but ordered all the Agencies to attend, and that included NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard and her agents. Gibbs wasn't too worried for her safety but knew he couldn't be too careful and as he watched Ziva follow Jenny towards the door, the only thing that bothered him was Jenny's reluctance to enter the church.

"Jenny?" He heard Ziva inquire gently.

"Oh why don't you go in, I just...I need some fresh air I think," Jenny replied gesturing for her friend to go in and join her team.

"I thought you were over this Jenny," Ziva mentioned. "This Church phobia or whatever it is."

"It's not a fear Ziva, its just...in this job it..."

"They say confession is good for the soul," Ziva quoted hoping she got it right, Jenny's cheeks turning as red as a tomato was not the reaction she was expecting.

"Yes well I'll just be a minute..."

"Officer David, inside," Gibbs said with a very faint smirk. Ziva nodded and entered leaving the two together.

"Something amusing Agent Gibbs?" Jenny snapped.

"You have a fear of churches?" She glared at him.

"I'm not going in there," she said stubbornly as he moved to open the door for her.

"Jen, the Director of NCIS kinda has to go to this."

"Oh no she doesn't, believe me, I'd rather not hear a lecture on sacrilegious behavior!"

"Its going to be about the holiday season, you know that, so what's the deal?"

"I see you have not seen the priest who will be delivering the services." Gibbs sighed and snuck peak inside the open door, Jenny watched him tense.

"Well for your safety Director, I'll stay with you." A nun appeared on the steps and looked towards them with a soft smile.

"We are about to begin."

"Is there a side entrance we could go in, we don't want to draw attention."

"Of course, right near the confessionals." Jenny choked on the cold winter air at the word and Gibbs gently pat her back before leading her in that direction. "If you wish for total secrecy you could remain in one."

"Right...err thanks," Gibbs said watching as Jenny kept her eyes on the ground. The nun led them in and left them standing there, moving toward the group of the priests and other religious leaders. Jenny watched her pause by one of them and recognized the glance she shot him. She ignored it as best she could, and tried to focus on anything but the last time she had confessed.

* * *

"_Bless me father for I am about to sin…" _

"_Jen, I thought we agreed not to bring him into this." Gibbs answered Jen's breathy confession and pulled her down towards him…_

* * *

The nun walked past an elder priest and paused right near him glancing from him to an alcove. He recognized what the message implied and broke discretely away from the group.

"Yes?" He said by way of inquiry.

"A couple will be watching from the confessional, I believe you might be familiar with them." He looked over and couldn't help the brief smirk that came across his face.

"I think I shall begin today's services on the blessings of love, and tell the choir to sing extra loud, there is, after all, a very large crowd today, wouldn't want them all to panic upon hearing outside noises." His last thought as he glanced to the couple slipping into the confessional box as he stepped on the stage was the idea of marriage in front of God, he only hoped they had made it legal, he didn't want to have to cleanse the box _again_.

* * *

_And the news story that inspired us…_

_uk.news./rtrs/20080611/tod-uk-italy-sex-b7e5c6f.html_


End file.
